


Aftershocks

by Requiem



Category: Dragon Age (Comics)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Dragon Age: Magekiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem/pseuds/Requiem
Summary: The Breach is closed, the day is won, and more importantly, Tessa finally gets her promised bath.
Relationships: Charter/Tessa Forsythia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



The shaking got worse as the adrenaline wore off. Tessa didn't know whether it was from the biting cold that still managed to cut through the many layers of woollen blankets she was wrapped in, or whether it was the lingering aftereffects of the pride demon's attack, but she had to clench her jaw to stop her teeth from chattering, and wedged her hands between her knees as they were essentially useless as they were anyway.

She could feel Marius' unwavering presence next to her in the back of the wagon that was taking them…somewhere, the only thing that was keeping her grounded right now with the realisations that were swirling through her head, overlaid with her concern for Charter, charging off into the dragon's mouth (and possibly literally, too).

Tessa leaned into Marius a little more in the hopes of leeching some warmth from him, and he put his arm around her shoulders. It seemed to help, a little. Tessa still couldn't help the full-body shudders that wracked her every once in a while, but she was comfortable enough, and once she laid her head on Marius' shoulder, she quickly found her eyes drifting shut.

She was in a different place when she opened them again. Ceiling. Walls. Windows. Blankets. Bed. Skyhold?

A sloshing sound coming from the foot of the bed prompted Tessa to sit up. The dagger in its place of honour atop the dresser and the armour hanging on the rack next to it told her she was in Charter's room before she saw Charter herself, emptying a bucket of water into a steaming tub.

"You remembered," Tessa said, her voice coming out as a hoarse croak.

It'd been months since she'd received Charter's letter, and with everything that had happened since then, she was surprised Charter still remembered her penance for sending Tessa and Marius to the Hissing Wastes.

"I promised," Charter replied.

She set the bucket down and came over to the bed, drawing the covers back and helping Tessa undress. Tessa had thought herself capable of such a simple task, but when she went to pull up the hem of her shirt, her fingers missed by a wide margin. She let Charter take over after that.

Her legs weren't working properly either, and Charter had to all but carry her to the tub and manoeuvre her legs inside. The moment they touched the hot water, Tessa could feel her sore muscles begin to relax. She groaned and leaned back against Charter, letting her head fall against Charter's shoulder.

"Sit down and I'll join you." Charter lowered Tessa all the way into the tub, draping her arms along the rim so she wouldn't slide all the way in like her aching body wanted to.

"We won, right?" Tessa asked as she reviewed her most recent memories and realised she hadn't stuck around long enough to see the end of the battle at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

"Mhm." Charter stepped into the tub next to Tessa, then rearranged them so she was leaning against the tub and Tessa was leaning against her. "Ambassador Montilyet is already planning the celebration feast."

"We're invited, right? We did help, after all."

"I don't think anyone will turn us away." Charter tugged at the ties holding Tessa's braid in place, and gradually straightened out her hair until it fanned out in the water.

"You too. I hardly ever get to see you with your hair down." Tessa twisted around to make sure Charter was letting her hair out of its tight bun, not even attempting to help when she knew her fingers wouldn't be up to the task. "There you are," Tessa said as Charter’s hair tumbled down to her shoulders.

Tessa kissed one of the freckles on Charter's cheek, then followed them across her nose to the other cheek and up to her forehead.

"Tessa, stop it," Charter said, even as she laughed and tightened her grip around Tessa's waist.

"I can't help it." Tessa shifted so she could mouth her way down the shell of Charter's ear before murmuring, "I love you."

"And I love you." Charter placed a finger under Tessa's chin and tipped her face upwards so she could capture Tessa’s lips in a deep kiss. "Now sit still and let me wash your hair. There'll be time for other things once we're clean and back in bed."

Tessa closed her eyes and sighed contentedly as Charter's fingers massaged her scalp and combed through her hair, gently teasing out the knots and washing away the blood, sweat, and dirt. It was every bit as good as Tessa had dreamed of while out in the Wastes.

By the time Charter had worked her way through Tessa's considerable head of hair, the water in the tub had cooled to just a little warmer than room temperature. Which was warmer than it should have been judging by the blowing snow outside, because Charter had had the foresight to light a fire before getting in the bath.

"I was going to do the same for you," Tessa said when Charter herded her out of the tub to be dried off and dressed in clean clothes. Her words came out half-formed and turned into a yawn at the end of the sentence. Her eyelids were feeling heavy too even though all she'd done was take a bath.

"Hush, you can return the favour another time. Let me do this for you now; it's been a long day." Charter sat Tessa down on the couch in front of the fire before picking up another towel and drying Tessa's hair with gentle dabs and squeezes, which was almost as soothing as the bath had been.

Tessa had never really thought of herself as someone who liked to have their hair played with until Charter had started paying attention to it, amused by the contrast of Tessa's dark locks alongside her own blonde when they laid side by side in bed. Certainly, Tessa had never had any interest in the complicated arrangements her sisters used to fight over hair products and accessories about. Now, though, if Charter wanted to stay in bed all day and braid Tessa's hair, she wouldn't say no to that.

As weariness sunk deeper into Tessa's bones, she leaned more and more into Charter until she was practically laying across Charter's lap.

"I don't think I'm going to make it to the bed," she murmured, already half asleep.

Charter rearranged Tessa's limbs so she was better cradled between Charter's legs and held up by her strong arms, then Charter leaned down to press a kiss to Tessa's forehead. "Don't worry," she whispered. "I've got you."


End file.
